Kodi and Dusty: Love In The Snow
by AceMutt156
Summary: This story follows a fictional relationship between Kodi and Dusty. Its rated T as it contains a few minor sexual references and scenes of minor violence. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Introduction And Author's Notes

**_Hello Everyone! So my last fan fiction is doing really well with over 1,300 views! So I'm Wanting to start my second fan fic and i know what i am doing for it. So without Further ado, Here is the author's notes and intro for my 2nd fan fic._**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _So this story is going to go into a fictional relationship between Kodi (Son of Balto) and Dusty who is one of his friends on the sled dog team. Now before people start complaining saying "Dusty is meant to be with Ralph" I am saying that this is on the more fictional side of things so not going fully by the 3rd Balto movie. It will be set in Nome and will basically say how Ralph and Dusty broke up and then it will go into Kodi and Dusty's relationship. I am also planning to write a fan fic for each of Balto's kids as well so expect Aleu to come next. Anyway i hope you will enjoy my second fan fic!_

 ** _Introduction_**

 _Several months had passed since the sled dogs rescued duke from freezing to death..._

It was a cold winter morning with beautiful snowflakes falling all around the small town of Nome. Dusty was walking around Nome thinking to herself. She and Ralph had recently broken up as they both decided it wouldn't really work out so Dusty was back to being alone. She was still friends with Ralph, Kirby and of course Kodi but she was alone inside. All the other female dogs here age had found mates by now even Kirby had a mate. The only males who didn't have mates were Kodi, Ralph and like 2 other dogs who hung around the town. She knew Kodi was a very good looking dog and him being the son of the famous Balto meant almost all the females secretly liked him, including Dusty but Kodi had turned so many of them down as he liked to be free without a mate. So Dusty would have to look elsewhere.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Kodi

_**Chapter 1: Kodi**_

Kodi was a free dog. Although he enjoyed the company of his friends, he preferred to be alone as this meant he could do whatever he wanted. Because of this attitude, he never really liked a female dog. Well, he did kind of like Dusty but when he found out she was with Ralph, he decided he would rather be solitary. So many of the females fancied him but he had turned down a lot of them. To be honest, if Dusty ever broke up with Ralph and then asked him out, he might consider it.

At this time, he was lying in the boiler room. Almost all the dogs slept there. He and the other members of the mail team were waking up and getting ready for the morning delivery.

"Good morning" said Kirby who was Kodi's closest friend.

"Morning" replied Kodi, stretching. He walked out the boiler room with Kirby, Ralph and Dusty. Their musher was getting the sled ready for the delivery. Kodi decided to go over and talk to Kirby. "Hey Kirby, i heard you got a mate recently" he said.

"I did" he replied. "Her name is Snowy. What about you?"

"No, of course not. You know me well enough to know that i don't really want a mate. In fact there is only one person i would consider going out with" said Kodi.

"And that is..." replied Kirby.

"I don't really want to say. She's with another dog anyway" said Kodi.

"Come on, you can trust me, I'm your best friend" said Kirby.

"Well... its Dusty" said Kodi

"Oh i haven't told you yet have I?" said Kirby.

"What?" asked Kodi.

"Well Dusty and Ralph aren't really together now" said Kirby.

"Really?" said Kodi.

"Yeah" replied Kirby. "Anyway, we should probably head to the sled, our musher is waiting."

And with Kodi knowing the new piece of information, they walked off to join the others.

 _To be continued..._


	3. The Mail Delivery

**_Chapter 2: The Mail Delivery_**

All the Dogs were harnessed up and ready to go. It was only a small delivery this morning, only to a nearby town and back. Kodi didn't get the chance to talk to Dusty as she was behind him so he had to wait till they arrived at the new town. When they arrived, their musher decided to go into a nearby inn for a drink. He let the dogs off to walk around for a bit. The four friends walked over to a nearby stream to drink. Kodi decided to go and talk to Dusty.

"Hey there Dusty" he said.

"Oh hi" replied Dusty. "How are you doing?"

"Fine" replied Kodi.

"So uh, why did you come over and talk, i mean you totally can i was just.." she said as she laughed nervously, obviously flustered.

"Uh, you ok?" asked Kodi.

"Yeah, its just after i broke up with Ralph, i have been feeling quite lonely. I mean all the other females have a mate by now" she said. "Well your lucky, being a male its easier for you to decide to go solitary. For me its a lot harder" she sighed.

"Hey, i get it" said Kodi. "Your at the age when you kinda need a mate but with us males, its not really a need. But if you ever need help or advice, I'm always available."

"Thanks Kodi" she replied. "Your a really great friend."

They heard their musher call them from the sled. They ran over, got harnessed up and ran off back to Nome just as they sun fully came out in all its glory, covering the ground in a great light as they ran back home.

 _To be Continued..._


	4. Lonely

_**Chapter 3: Lonely**_

The dogs had that afternoon off as there was no more mail to deliver. Kodi and Kirby were messing around in the snow near the boat. Jenna and Balto were watching the two dogs from the deck of the boat.

"If only i could have had a life like that" Balto joked. "I mean, Kodi has so many friends growing up."

"Kodi is your son, you of all people know that he has a fearless and kind heart which has led to him gaining more friends" replied Jenna.

"So your saying I'm not fearless and kind?" said Balto.

"Of course not, that is the part of him that you most have in common" she said, nuzzling him. Kodi splashed Kirby with water and they soon got into a sort of water fight.

Suddenly Snowy appeared.

"Hey you two" said Snowy.

"Hey Snowy" said Kirby, running up and nuzzling his mate.

"Hi" said Kodi.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Just messing around" said Kirby. "Anyway what is it?"

"Oh i was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk?" she asked.

"Uh" said Kirby, looking over to Kodi.

"Its Fine" said Kodi. "You can do whatever you want."

"Thanks Kodi, See you Later" Said Kirby as he walked off with Snowy.

Kodi was left alone now. He was, in a way, jealous of Kirby. He didn't fancy Snowy or anything, he just was getting lonely as almost all of his friends were occupied with their mates. In fact as the days went on, he was beginning to realise that maybe being a solo dog wasn't as good as he thought. He would go and ask Dusty out, but he wasn't 100 percent sure. He decided he would talk to someone. He would talk to his dad, Balto.

 _To be Continued..._


	5. Dad Talk

_**Chapter 4: Dad Talk**_

Kodi watched as Kirby ran of with Snowy into the twilight forest. In that moment, as the sun shone on his back, he felt its warmth radiate through him. He suddenly felt a sudden lust for Dusty. Emotion filled him and for the first time, he felt the feeling of true love.

As Jenna went off to Rosy that night, Kodi decided he wouldn't go to the boiler room just yet, he would go and see his father. He started making the walk to the boat. His paws softly padding through the snow. It was a quiet night, not a cloud in the sky and not a sound could be heard as he walked to Balto's boat. The foreshadow off the massive boat loomed into view as he got closer and closer. As the smaller details of the structure became more clearer, Kodi approached the entrance to the ship.

"Dad?" he called out into the dark, empty interior of the ship.

"Kodi, is that you?" replied Balto. "What the hell are you doing over here?"

"I came to talk to you" said Kodi. "Its... well, its about Dusty" he said in a shy tone.

"Ooooh" said Balto is a playful tone. "Decided to give up on the solo run then?"

"Dad..." replied Kodi in an annoyed tone. "Dusty is my friend and ever since she broke up with Ralph I have had strange Feelings."

"So you came to me for girl talk?" said Balto is a mocking but also interested tone.

"Kinda, yeah" replied Balto.

"Well, your mother was always a beautiful dog and i used to never think i would stand any sort of a chance with her, but look at us now. I did something for Jenna that changed her life. Maybe in order to win her heart, you need to perform a feat somewhat similar."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" asked Kodi.

"It means go away and we will talk later" said Balto. "I'm tired and I can't offer my best advice when I'm tired."

"Ok" replied Kodi, obviously dissapointed. With that he strolled off into the darkness of the night.

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Author's Note: I'm so sorry i have not been uploading recently. I have been on holiday and have not found the time to write the story. However, now I am back and i hope to write better than ever. Also, thanks for all of the support on my stories, it really helps motivate me to continue with this so thank you to all of you who support and read my Stories! See you in the next instalment._**

 ** _~AceMutt156_**


End file.
